flood_escape_2fandomcom-20200223-history
FE2 Map Test
FE2 Map Test is a game where players can test maps that are not in Flood Escape 2. These maps are by other players who whitelisted their maps so that they could be listed in the game. The older version of this game can be found here. The FE2 Map Test lobby is similar to that of the regular Flood Escape 2. The lobby is gray and black, you can stand on the podiums, there are no players on the podiums, there is no Store, progress and XP do not save, etc. In the new FE2 Map Test, a few things were changed. They are listed below: *No store; In the older version, players (who gathered enough coins and gems in one play session) could utilize the store, buying emotes for recording or tanks and auras just for show. Because nothing saves in FE2 Map Test, the store was deleted. It served no practicality. *Different Music. *No list of map; In the old FE2 Map Test, there was a list of popular maps that you could click on rather than pasting a code to play a map. This feature broke as Crazyblox was unable to add maps to it, so it was not continued in the new game. This means that all players must find the map ID to their Test Map and paste it in, which may take alot of hours, but you can easily find by searching it in YouTube. *Multiplayer; Many players wanted to test maps together, but this was not possible in the old game. Crazyblox let VIP server owners (200 Robux) play multiplayer. This means that if you buy a VIP server in FE2 Map Test, you and your friends can play together. In the new game, it is still not possible to play multiplayer in Map Test without a VIP Server. *Map listing reformatting; The area where you paste map codes was changed. Both the design and functionality have noticeable differences. *New Button Icon; The button icon has changed from square to animated pressed button with arrow. *No infinite air. This was a heavily disliked feature from the community, as it allowed people to troll and use Infinite Air even though the owner did not let them use Infinite Air. It was only convenient when practicing maps for a speedrun, or YouTube video. *All the screens includes Map image preview, Shop screen, Social media and Fan art are removed, made the lobby so small now and the whitelist button is gone (Go to https://www.roblox.com/games/3474932758/Whitelisting-FE2-Map-Test instead.) According to Crazyblox, when finished with your map, you must make it a model (Selecting all parts in map and grouping), publish the model (allow copying so that people can use the model), submit the ID located in the URL of your model's page. Crazyblox said that because the game is relatively new, he would be checking the queue frequently. Crazyblox massively changed FE2 Map Test. Since the update is large, the old test map is not compatible to carry out the updates. This is why he created a new game, abandoning FE2_MapTest and the old Map Test game. tr:FE2 Map Test Category:Game